Total Drama: Prebubescent!
Brand New Series! The Show Featuring kids around the age of 8-12 and the TEENAGERS are hosts and Interns. K, here are the characters. Characters: Kids and Teens The Kids ♂ Bryson Matthew Adams – August 15, 2004 (8) – Bryce is a little ladies man. He is charming and outgoing, but not overly so. Bryce loves to play football and hockey all the time. ♀ Layla Faith Alexander – September 27, 2004 (8) – Layla is a drama queen. She is loud and boisterous and absolutely loves the attention to be on her. ♀ Amelia Grace Bennett – January 9, 2005 (8) – Amelia is a sweetheart. She is pegged as the “teacher’s pet” because she loves to help Ms. Clark out with everything. ♂ Liam Connor Bradley – February 8, 2005 (8) – Liam is a ball of energy. Liam is strong-minded and extremely stubborn. ♂ Landon Joseph Carter – May 1, 2005 (8) Landon is a troublemaker. He is sent into the hallway a lot for being disrespectful and rude to the teachers. ♀ Emma Charlotte Connelly – June 2, 2005 (7) – Emma is shy and lonely in the class. She was separated from her best friend in the entire world this year for the very first time, and it made her quiet and a little depressed. ♂ Noah David Faulkner – October 31, 2004 (8) – Noah loves to ride his bike and read comic books. Noah wants to be Iron Man so badly one day. ♀ Isabel Julia Garcia – January 9, 2005 (8) – Izzy is birthday buddies with Amelia, who is her best friend. She is helpful and honest. ♀ Addison Marie Grant – March 6, 2005 (8) – Addie is gullible and naïve. She is insanely courageous and outgoing, and she loves to rock climb. ♀ Alexis Renee Gould – January 31, 2005 (8) – Alexis is a diva. She is a model for a photography agency, and it has kind of given her a big head. ♀ Mackenzie Grace Holcomb – April 29, 2005 (8) – Kenzie is your average girl. She loves to play with dolls and swing on the playground outside. ♀ Lily Elizabeth Hunter – December 25, 2004 (8) – Lily is amazing at soccer. In the classroom, she has a hard time focusing and tends to get off topic easily. ♂ Wyatt Gabriel James – June 30, 2005 (7) – Wyatt is the class clown. He will do anything for a laugh, and he loves to make his friends smile when they are down. ♂ Jacob Benjamin Knox – July 18, 2005 (7) – Jake hangs out with a few of the older kids and thinks that he is big and bad. He is the second smallest of the all of the kids, so he thinks he has to act rough to get noticed. ♀ Olivia Michelle Martin - April 6, 2005 (8) – Olivia is a popular girl. Everyone knows Olivia Martin because they think she is spoiled because her dad is rich. Olivia is a little on the snobby side and thinks she can get whatever she wants. ♀ Kaylee Eleanor McCraden – March 22, 2005 (8) – Kaylee is the new kid. She has adjusted quickly and is best friends with Hannah, who loves Kaylee like a sister. ♂ Finley Graham McIntyre – August 1, 2005 (7) – Finn is very brave. He was diagnosed with cancer a year ago and has been a brave, strong fighter. Finn is currently in remission and attending school regularly. ♂ Logan Phillip Mitchell – September 14, 2004 (8) – Logan is a quiet, shy boy. Logan comes to school wearing sweater vests, but he is so nice that everyone loves him to death. He is very sweet. ♂ Zachary Thomas Lowe – April 4, 2005 (8) – Zach is a tiny filmmaker in the making. He loves to carry his camera around the class and film his friend. He is a determined boy. ♀ Hannah Elizabeth Parker – September 9, 2004 (8) – Hannah is one of the nicest girls someone will ever meet. She is lovable and kind to everyone she meets. ♂ Nathan Michael Perry – March 18, 2005 (8) – Nathan loves science. He loves to play with his chemistry sets and actually brings a high school level science book to school with him. ♂ Connor Gregory Reilly – November 16, 2004 (8) – Connor is clumsy and very courageous, maybe a little too much. He has a broken leg and is bummed out about missing recess. ♂ Christopher Michael Scott – March 21, 2005 (8) – Christopher is the leader of the classroom. He loves to be in charge and never backs down from an argument. Christopher is usually kind, but the kids think he is a little bossy. ♂ Kevin Andrew Scott – March 21, 2005 (8) – Kevin is Christopher’s twin, and he is the opposite. He loves to play the piano and drums and dreams of being a musician. Kevin is a sweet, charming, hilarious little boy. ♂ Aidan Tyler Shepard – May 31, 2005 (7) – Aidan is outgoing and loud. He is easily the loudest boy in the class and loves to be around all of the girls more than the boys.♂ Jackson Levi Spencer – February 17, 2005 (8) – Jack wants to be a police officer one day and watches TV shows about it. Jack is enthusiastic and loves to answer and ask questions. ♀ Sophia Natalie Tanner – September 1, 2004 (8) – Sophie loves to fight and try to overpower Christopher, which makes for a very interesting class. ♀ Madelyn Camille Tucker – October 8, 2004 (8) – Maddie is a wild child. She tends to throw temper tantrums, but will usually be over whatever is bothering her shortly. ♂ Matthew Henry Weiss – July 3, 2005 (7) – Matt is the shyest boy in the class. He doesn’t really like to socialize with any of the others kids and stays to himself a lot. ♂ Joshua Adam Walter – May 11, 2005 (8) – Josh is outgoing and a ladies man. He loves to hang out with groups of girls, and they seem to love his company. The Teens Elaine Anderson. - Homecoming/prom queen. Very musical. Popular. Tennis and volleyball player. Brandon Baker. - Quiet, shy. Smart, plans to be a mechanical engineer. Plays golf. Cayden Bo. - Not the greatest student. Plays on the school basketball team. Mathias Bradshaw. - Plays basketball. Not a very good student. Goes through girlfriends very quickly. Gemma Cassidy. - Popular/preppy. Cheerleader. Rude to anyone she thinks isn't as good as she is. Maya Cadwallader. - Very smart, and is the salutatorian of the class. Enjoys acting. Plays basketball. Angela Dickerson. - Good group of friends. Loves art. Is very caring, but also very fiery when angry. Mark Davidson. - Extremely smart/mathematical. Wants to become a computer engineer/ technician. Steven Daily. - Comes from a wealthy family. Very musical. Aspires to be a lawyer. Very religious. Savannah Elwood. - Popular and preppy. Her father is a science teacher. She is spoiled. Lana Gresham. - Very smart. Quiet around people she doesn't know. Loves poetry. Is amazing at art. Jacob Hendrickson. - Comes from an extremely wealthy family. Is very smart. Plays soccer. Lacey Kirkman. - Very smart. Loves acting. Plays soccer. Is good at art. Has many mood swings. Penelope Kline. - Comes from a wealthy family. Is very close to her mother. Has many close friends. Ella Langley. - Is very prudish. Is a goody-two-shoes. Aleah Morris. - Popular. Is mean to anyone she doesn't like. Loves animals. Loves attention. Chelsea Peterson. - She is Daddy's little girl, and gets everything she wants. Popular. Brent Richardson. - Is on the school soccer team. Casually sees many girls. Isn't the best student. Derek R. - He is very religious. Is on the school's soccer, basketball, and baseball teams. Alan R. - Is a total country boy. Is the middle of three children. Has never had a girlfriend. Austin R. - Is very eccentric. Hard to understand. Only has a few close friends. Alaina S. - Plans to join the military. On the volleyball and basketball teams. Anthony S. - Is on the basketball and baseball teams. Popular. Is a very good student. Carissa S. - Smart. Has a very old-fashioned sense of style. Loves music and art. Loves dogs. Mallory S. - Is engaged to her boyfriend of two months. Is a cheerleader and a tennis player. Katrina T. - Is valedictorian of the class. Has a temper, and speaks her mind. Elisa T. - Loves to dance. Is on the golf team. Doesn't have many friends. Gets made fun of a lot. Annaliese W. - Butts in to conversations. Wants to be included in everything. Doesn't have friends. Karl W. - Wants to be a chemical engineer. Nerdy. Loves to read. Speaks his mind. Loves to debate. Allison W. - Preppy. Competes in beauty pageants. Is a cheerleader and a tennis player.